Victor Says Yes
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Victor gets into trouble when he agrees to fix many engines on the same day, instead of fixing Gordon.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Victor Says Yes" from Season 14. Enjoy and comment.**

All the engines work hard on Sir Topham Hatt's railway, puffing and chuffing their hardest.

Sometimes, they puff too hard, and that causes trouble.

However, puffing too hard, often leads to a visit to the Steam-Works.

Victor likes to fix engines, and he likes being busy.

Today in fact, was a _very_ busy day indeed. Freight cars and engines were everywhere!

"Hurry up with those valves!" called 'Arry.

"We don't have all day!" added in Bert.

Percy was waiting to be painted, and Edward was waiting to be fixed.

"My boiler is bothering me!" he said.

Victor came over, one engine at a time.

"I know that you all want to be fixed right away, my friends, but I only have one set of wheels."

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived on-board Gordon.

Gordon was spluttering on the tracks.

"Gordon needs his valves fixed." said Sir Topham Hatt. "They are blocked and not working properly. They need to be cleaned as soon as possible, since the children are going on a boat-trip. He needs to be fixed by tea-time."

Victor was worried. There was no room for Gordon at the Steam-Works, and the workmen were all busy.

But Victor didn't want to make Sir Topham Hatt cross.

"Of course sir!" said Victor. "I will have Gordon fixed in no-time!"

This made Sir Topham Hatt very pleased.

"You are a really useful engine Victor, and a credit to the Steam-Works!"

"Thank you sir!" said Victor.

Just then, Thomas arrived.

"Sir Topham Hatt is pleased with you!" exclaimed Thomas.

Victor puffed with pride.

"Thank you my friend! Now what can I do for you?"

"I have a loose footplate." explained Thomas.

Victor knew he had too much to do, but he agreed to fix Thomas.

"I'll fix your footplate!" said Victor.

All the engines crossly moved back to let Thomas in.

"What about my valves?!" snapped Gordon.

"And my broken boiler?" said Edward.

"And my paint?" said Percy

"And our valves?!" added in 'Arry and Bert. "We were here first you know!"

Just then, Kevin arrived.

"Sorry I'm late boss." said Kevin.

"Very well." sighed Victor. "Fix Thomas's footplate please!"

Later, Emily steamed in. She had to collect an important visitor from Brendam Docks.

"Hello my friend! What can I do for you?"

"My buffers need a perfect polish!" said Emily.

Victor knew he had too much to do, but he agreed to fix Emily.

"I'll polish your boiler perfectly!"

The other engines were getting more cross.

"What about my valves?!" snapped Gordon.

"And my broken boiler?" said Edward.

"And my paint?" said Percy

"And our valves?!" added in 'Arry and Bert. "We were here first you know!"

"And what about my footplate?" said Thomas

Now Victor was starting to get worried.

"Give Emily some room, please!" he said to Thomas and Gordon.

"What about my valves?!" snapped Gordon.

Then, there was trouble, Black smoke began coming out from Gordon's valve! It flew everywhere, including on Sir Topham Hatt and his newly washed car!

Victor gasped.

"Oh the indignity!" wheeshed Gordon.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt walked in. He was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** cross.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he boomed. "Now my car is ruined, and Gordon isn't ready to take the children to the docks! I thought you were really useful, but all that is wrong. All this has caused confusion and delay!"

Victor felt terrible.

"I'm sorry sir." he said sadly. "This is a disaster, and it's all my fault! I wanted to show you that I'm really useful, so I tried to do everything, and ended up doing nothing. I will now do something."

"What?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"I will get Gordon fixed in time, and your car shiny and clean again! Plus, I was fix all the other engines. That way, I'll be really useful again!"

"Very well Victor. But you must hurry."

"Yes sir!" said Victor.

Then, Victor turned to the other engines.

"Please accept my apology my friends. I have been really silly all day, and now I ask you to help me! I can fix you, but not all at the same time. Some of you, will have to wait."

The engines whistled.

"We'll all help you Victor!" said Thomas.

"Anything to assist boss!" said Kevin.

Victor smiled at his friends.

"First, Gordon's valves must be cleaned!"

"What about my buffers?" asked Emily.

"Don't worry Emily. Your buffers are going to look wonderful once they are polished! Tomorrow, I will have them polished, but not today.

"What about my broken boiler?" asked Edward.

"Soon." said Victor. "Please wait."

"What about my paint?" asked Percy.

"Not today." said Victor.

'Arry and Bert were cross.

"We were here first!" they creaked.

"I haven't forgotten about you. After Gordon, I will fix you both!"

This made 'Arry and Bert very happy.

Then, Victor turned to Thomas.

"I will fix your footplate tomorrow." he said kindly.

"No problem!" said Thomas.

Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Gordon is fixed sir!" announced Victor.

"Well done Victor!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "You are once more, a really useful engine, and a credit to the Steam-Works!"

That made Victor very happy.

"Thank you sir! Everyone is really useful!"

Even Kevin felt happy.


End file.
